The objective of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable precision apparatus for delivering cards or tags one at a time from a supply hopper to a position where each tag or card can be attached by conventional means to a pair of socks or like articles.
A further object of the invention is to improve and simplify the general type of delivery apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,011.